


Kořist

by Patolozka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Other, Sebatian is thinking, and he is hungry, he is thinking a lot, i don't know what to say about this
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Sebastian přemýšlí, přemýšlí hodně a je vážně vážně hladový. Povídka byla napsána v rámci (Tajné) adventní slash výměny 2019 jako dárek pro Keito.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	Kořist

**Author's Note:**

> Ani nevím, komu všemu bych se omluvila, asi vám čtenářům, ale není to můj šálek kávy, ač jsem se vážně snažila. Keito si přál něco s motivem 18+, mučení, týrání, fantasy, psychologické, drama - třeba únos, vydírání, zavrhnutá láska - a rozhodně nechtěl typickou slaďárnu, tak snad alespoň to jsem splnila :-D

Měl jste být snadná kořist.

Tak slabý a křehký. Jako porcelánová panenka vlající na hedvábných provázcích ve větru.

Krásný ve své bídě. Ve všem tom prachu, ve kterém jste se po kolenou brodil.

Mně vydaný napospas.

Mně, démonovi z hlubin samotného pekla.

Stačilo by pomyslet. Stačilo by lusknout prsty. Stačilo by více stisknout a zlomil bych tu poddajnou tělesnou schránku obklopující vaši chutňoučkou duši.

Byla by jako pramen rajského potůčku, jako šťavnatá ambrózie z božího háje na Olympu.

To temné a zhýralé, to mne dokáže zasytit na dlouho, tak výživné a příjemně dobré. Pro pojídání temnoty jsem byl zrozen. Jsem démon, vzpomínáte? Ale to mladé a čisté, co se tváří sotva jako jednohubka, to je smyslnost sama. Rozplyne se na patře, vpije do chuťových pohárků jako ta nejjemnější čokoláda. Zavoní tak podmanivou vůní, až se vám chmýří samým blahem rozšíří. A ještě dlouho poté, ještě dlouho ho cítíte v hrdle. Někde tam, hluboko v sobě. V podstatě navždy. Esence života.

_Mňam._

Olízl bych si prsty, kdybych mohl.

Ale je mi to odepřeno.

Protahujete mé hladovění jako věznitel z pevnosti If. Halíte mne do lidské podoby a obalujete komornickými šaty. Mé prsty s dlouhými, černými nehty jsou vždy zakryté bělostnými rukavicemi.

Označil jste si mě za svého v první chvíli, kdy jsme se setkali.

Ne, nemyslím démonickou pečetí, tu nosíte stejně, jako ji nosím já. Jako symbol svého závazku. Myslím, své jméno.

_Sebastian._

Jsem pro vás jako pes, který to jméno užíval přede mnou. Třebaže k němu jste choval více vřelosti.

Já nejsem víc než sluha, kterého dokážete použít ke svým účelům.

Loutka. Démonická loutka.

A vy jste můj pán. Můj _mladý, chutný_ pán.

Díváte se na mě a vidíte mě ne jako ostatní, ale v mé skutečné podobě. Jako temný a velmi účinný nástroj. V těch modrých očí zocelených krutostí lidského světa není pro mě, ani pro nikoho jiného již ani špetka hřejivého citu.

Možná kdysi. Kdysi dávno, ve vzpomínkách, které vám jsou zastřené zapomnětlivostí mládí. Tehdy, kdy bylo podle vás ještě všechno zcela v pořádku.

Ale dnes již ne.

Dnes již… _ne_.

Byl jsem hladový, když jste mě povolal. Nás démonů není tolik, co si vy lidé myslíte. Vlastně je nás jen hrstka, těch prastarých a zkušených, zvyklých na ledacos, vyvržených z temnoty od počátku věků. Přesto musíte mít dostatek kuráže, dostatek tvrdohlavosti a silné vůle, abyste jednoho z nás skutečně povolal k sobě a přežil naše prvotní setkání. A takových vlastností většina lidí pozbývá.

Ale vy ne, můj pane. Vy ne.

Přesto když jsem vás prvně zřel, myslel jsem, že jste slabý. Že jste jen chatrný článek držící po kupě sotva obinadlem.

Malý.

Křehký.

Opuštěný.

Chvějící se jako list osiky…

Avšak svou chybu jsem si uvědomil brzy. Hned vzápětí.

Tak čistý jste vypadal.

A tak krutý jste byl.

Nemilosrdný.

Od první chvíle se mi sbíhaly sliny.

Už cítím tu blaženost na jazyku. Jen okusit. Jen se dotknout…

Koupu vás. Oblékám vás. Připravuji vám lože i jídlo.

Přesto jste mi nikdy nedal ani drobeček ze sebe samého.

Do poslední chvíle se nedozvím, co je mi odpíráno. Jako byste si dal nesmiřitelný závazek vydržet a nepustit. Do poslední vteřiny budu vyhladovělý odvěkou touhou ukojit svůj hlad.

Moje zuby by zdolaly ocel, mé prsty by lámaly skály. Mám často chuť to udělat. Tak velkou a tak silnou touhu vás sevřít, rozdrtit a pohltit do sebe.

Ale mé sebeovládání je dobré. A vlastně i mé vychování. Nic jiného byste nesnesl. Nic jiného byste si ani nezasloužil.

Jste můj pán. A já váš démonicky komorník.

Nesourodá dvojice kráčející po této zemi již po osm let.

Osm let.

Co je pro démona, jako jsem já osm let.

Osm let vyplněných službou. Osm let na pochodu a často v poklusu. Osm let, ve kterých jsem si užil spoustu zábavy. Jako bych skutečně byl pes, kterého je nutné zaměstnat. A já to pro ukrácení dlouhé chvíle při čekání přijal jako výzvu.

Protože tak to je – výzva.

Výzva, kdo z nás dvou je ten vychytralejší. _(Já.)_

Výzva, kdo z nás dvou má více navrch. _(Já.)_

Výzva, kdo z nás dvou musí nakonec zákonitě prohrát. _(Vy.)_

Vím to, přesto mě nikdy nepřestane udivovat, kde jsou vaše hranice. Tolik jsem si uvykl podceňovat to přihlouplé lidské pokolení, které zákonitě kráčí kamsi do sebezničení.

Ale vy mě nepřestáváte překvapovat.

Tak mladý.

Tak krásný.

Tak můj.

Navždy budete můj.

Brzy…

Již brzy.

Dívám se na vás a vím to.

Dotýkám se vám a vím to.

Vím, že to víte rovněž. Otřásáte se odporem, kdykoliv jsem na dosah a já tím víc tíhnu k tomu vás konečně ochutnat.

Oblíznout tu rozkoš.

Zakousnout se a drtit.

Pít z té slastné šťávy.

Moji předchozí zákazníci se vám nemohli rovnat. Někteří to zkoušeli. Většina ale neměla dost přirozené motivace, o lidské vůli ani nemluvím. Často se složili jako podivný domeček z karet. Chyběly jim drahocenné základy.

Ale vy jste zosobněná kulka, která vystřelená z hlavně neustále drží směr. Letí, prudce a neochvějně, až nakonec dojde svého utkvělého cíle.

_Pomsta._

To sladké slovo.

Slastné…

Není lepší služby pro démona, jako jsem já.

Pomsta hýbe světem stejně jako touha po moci, ovládání druhých, penězích a tělesných rozkoších. Ale pomsta, pomsta pramení hluboko ve zraněném srdci, ve kterém vyryla tak příkrou jizvu, až je bezmála hmatatelná.

Mohl bych se jí dotknout svými pařáty, kdybych chtěl. Mohl bych pocítit ty temné, okouzlující prameny energie, které vás motivují a neustále ženou kupředu.

Ale já si to odpírám stejně, jako vy se mně bráníte celý.

Od počátku vás zkouším, testuji, mučím.

A vy mi to oplácíte.

Je to jako dokola se opakující hra na kočku a na myš, ve které si občas prostřídáme role.

Chtěl bych si myslet, že jsem ten nahoře vždycky já, ale to bych byl pokrytec.

A to nemám v povaze.

Ne, i démon dokáže přiznat, že je mu někdo téměř, téměř roven.

Nejednou jste mě položil na lopatky, nejednou jste to dokázal, ale udržet mě tam, to už v lidských silách není.

A já nikdy jen tak bezúčelně nepolehávám. Ani vám u nohou, třebaže by se mi to za jistých okolností zamlouvalo.

Démon je věčně na lovu, věčně v pohybu. Démon nikdy nespí.

Měl bych vám být vděčný za takovou příležitost. Zbytečně bych další léta zahálel, kdybyste mne nepovolal k sobě.

Takže jsem vděčný. Ale není to taková ta vřelá vděčnost, kterou lidstvo očekává od druhého. Je to vděčnost démona. Ta temná a podbarvená černočernou tuší. Lapená bezhvězdnou tmou hluboké noci.

_Mnou._

A už se to blíží. Cítíte to, že ano? Konečně. _Ano…_

Těším se, až konečně opět roztáhnu svá křídla. Až budu volný, pryč z tohoto těla. Zpět takový, jaký jsem byl stvořen.

Přesto odpíraná rozkoš je tou největší z rozkoší. A já si na ni počkám rád.

Vím, že je to už za rohem.

Ta chvíle se přibližuje stejně, jako se na povrch země prodírají zprvu šedavé ranní paprsky.

Svou část dohody jsem splnil. Trvalo mi to osm pozemských let. Byla to spletitá cesta, plná odboček a slepých zákoutí.

Ale splnil jsem, co jsem slíbil.

Dal jsem vám, co jste po mně chtěl.

Vaše jméno. Vaši čest. Vaši _pomstu_.

A teď jsem na řadě já.

Ještě si vychutnám poslední minuty před svým naplněním. Naposledy si odepřu, co mi bylo odpíráno po tak dlouhou dobu. Možná je to sebetrýznění, které se démonovi zcela nepodobá, ale co bych to byl za služebníka, kdybych vás probudil uprostřed noci, jen abych se mohl po letech nakrmit.

Proto spěte sladce, můj pane. Velmi sladce.

Vím, že tam jste, cítím vás i přes stěnu pokoje ve vašem starém sídle, které jednou shořelo na prach. Vím přesně, jak ležíte stočený na boku, zabalený v péřových duchnách, abyste se alespoň na chvíli dokázal udržet v teple, které z vás odchází.

Vím, že víte, co přinese dnešní svítání. A proč jste nemohl tak dlouho usnout. Nikdy jsem se se svými úmysly netajil. Vždy jste věděl, co bude následovat, až společně dojdeme na konec naší pouti.

Víte to.

Já rovněž.

A já mám v úmyslu ze své odměny vytěžit maximum.

Ještě chvíli.

Ještě okamžik.

Ano…

Ještě posledních pár minut, než propukne svítání.

Spěte sladce, můj mladý pane.

Neboť dnes je to pro vás… naposledy.


End file.
